


Bait

by clgfanfic



Category: War of the Worlds (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-21
Updated: 2013-02-21
Packaged: 2017-12-03 04:19:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/694038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clgfanfic/pseuds/clgfanfic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A missing scene from the episode "Goliath is My Name."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bait

**Author's Note:**

> Originally published in the zine Green Floating Weirdness #22 under the pen name Gillian Holt.

_"Damn it, Blackwood, are you trying to commit suicide?"_

 

          "There's no Y-fever," Ironhorse said, still staring at the frothing remains of the alien-possessed students.  He glanced up, noting the expression on Suzanne's face.  "Come on," he said, leading her and Blackwood away from the scene of the slaughter.

          "Colonel," Blackwood said as soon as they stopped around another corner, "we have to find this mutant alien – now."

          "You're tellin' me?" the colonel asked, shooting the scientist a scowl.

          "Good, I'm glad we're agreed," Harrison said, starting to leave.

          Ironhorse reached out and grabbed the astrophysicist's arm.  "Where the hell do you think you're going, mister?"

          "To join the game."

          "What?" Paul snapped.

          "Colonel, the only way to find our alien and, more importantly, stand a chance of getting the Y-Fever back, is to join the game and force them to turn it over."

          "Join the game?" Ironhorse echoed.  "Are you crazy?"

          "Not at all, Colonel.  All I have to do is find them, and force them to surrender their weapons, including the Y-Fever."

          "Damn it, Blackwood, are you _trying_ to commit suicide?"

          "Colonel, the only way we're going to draw this alien out is to beat it at the game, or offer it a target it can't pass up – in either case we're talking the Planet Master."

          "And you think that target should be you?" the colonel demanded.

          Harrison took a deep breath, held it for a moment, then sighed heavily.  "I don't want to die any more than you do, Colonel," he said, trying to keep his voice calm, "but I think I stand a much better chance of surviving—"

          "Oh, please," Ironhorse snapped.

          "Colonel, they're playing the game," Blackwood snapped back, "I know this game.  I'm very good at it.  Do you know how to play?  Do you know the rules, Colonel, the language, the strategy?  I do.  I can talk to them, I can make it appear that I'm a part of the game.  That will give me some protection."

          Ironhorse shook his head.  "That's not good enough, Doctor," he said.  "Look, Blackwood, as much as I hate to admit it, you're the expert when it comes to these damned aliens.  We simply can't afford to risk losing—"

          "I'm flattered, Colonel," Harrison said with a half-suppressed smile.  "Really.  But since I _am_ the expert, I'm telling you, the only way we're going to get those vials of Y-Fever back is to beat this mutant alien at the game.  I can do that."

          "Take me with you," Paul replied.

          "I can't," Harrison said, shaking his head.

          "Why?"

          "Planet Masters are like God, they don't have bodyguards."

          Ironhorse rolled his eyes.  "Hell, Doctor, even God had a Son and a sidekick."

          Harrison grinned.  "Why, Colonel, a sense of humor?"

          The officer glowered at Blackwood.  "I can't let you face this alien alone."

          "You're going to have to, Colonel, because you're going to be busy."

          "Busy?"

          Harrison nodded.  "While I'm baiting the trap, you'll be setting it."

          "I take it you have something specific in mind?" Suzanne asked.  It sounded to her like Harrison had won another round with the colonel.

          Turning to Suzanne, Harrison nodded and said, "The lab.  It's probably the most secure location on campus, yes?"

          "Yes," she replied, nodding herself.  "It was built to–"

          "There, see," Harrison interrupted, turning back to Ironhorse.  "You and Suzanne go back to the lab and get ready.  If I can talk them out of the Y-Fever, I'll bring it straight back there.  And if that doesn't work, well, I have a feeling I'll be on the run when I get there."

          "You honestly think you can outrun a college kid?"

          "I'll be highly motivated, Colonel," Harrison replied.

          Ironhorse's lips disappeared into a thin line as he considered the proposition, pacing back and forth several times as he did.  Finally he stopped and faced Blackwood.  "I don't like it."

          "But?"

          The colonel's eyes narrowed.  "But I suppose it is our best chance."

          Harrison smiled triumphantly and slapped Ironhorse on the shoulder.  "I knew you'd see it my way."

          "Just don't get yourself killed, Doctor," Paul growled.  "The paperwork I'd have to fill out wouldn't be worth it."

          Harrison tried to rein in his smile as he assured the officer, "I'll do my best.  Now, you two better get back to the lab and get ready."

          Ironhorse hesitated for a moment, then nodded, his expression grim.  He reached out, gently taking Suzanne's arm.

          "Be careful," she told Harrison before she let the colonel lead her away.

          Harrison waited for a moment, making sure that the colonel was really going to go along, then he started off, hoping he could find the mutant alien.  He reached for the mobile phone on his belt and raised it to his ear.  "Norton, what's happening?"

          "Nothing as far as I can tell.  But everything I'm finding in the computer is set up like it's ready to go."

          "What have you found?"

          "Just the underground map."

          "They're still playing the game," he concluded, knowing his plan would work, one way or the other.  He just hoped the colonel and Suzanne would be ready…


End file.
